


Ackerbond

by SilverDragonoid



Series: Eruri Week 2019 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Day 2, Depression, Eruri Week, Eruri Week 2019, Grief/Mourning, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, M/M, ackerbond
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-10-10 20:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20533841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/SilverDragonoid
Summary: "Erwin Smith ist tot.Mit diesem Fakt verlor die Menschheit einen ihrer Hoffnungsträger, der Aufklärungstrupp seinen Kommandanten und Hanji Zoe einen ihrer besten Freunde. Doch was Levi damit verlor, kann er nicht in einem Satz beschreiben. Manche würden "Alles" sagen, doch das wäre nur die halbe Wahrheit."





	Ackerbond

Erwin Smith ist tot.

Mit diesem Fakt verlor die Menschheit einen ihrer Hoffnungsträger, der Aufklärungstrupp seinen Kommandanten und Hanji Zoe einen ihrer besten Freunde. Doch was Levi damit verlor, kann er nicht in einem Satz beschreiben. Manche würden "Alles" sagen, doch das wäre nur die halbe Wahrheit.

Erwin Smith opferte sein Herz auf der Suche nach der Wahrheit und zahlte dafür mit seinem Leben - ohne je ans Ziel gekommen zu sein. Er ist aus dem Leben geschieden, um Platz für eine neue, junge Generation zu machen, die sein Streben weiterführt. Doch wie viele tapfere Soldaten mit ihm in den Tod galoppiert sind, bleibt bei den Überlebenden eine ganze Weile ein vermiedenes Thema. Sie wollten die Geschehnisse nie totschweigen, zu Ehren ihrer Kameraden dürften sie es nie vergessen, aber jeder machte eine harte Zeit durch. Und trotzdem mussten sie ohne Erholungspause sogleich weitermachen.

Für Levi ist das noch mal etwas anders. Erwin war für ihn nicht irgendjemand und auch nicht einfach ein sehr guter Freund. Als er Erwin dem Tode überlassen hat, hat er einen Teil von sich mit ihm getötet. Er spürte in dem Moment, wie ein Band gerissen ist, dessen Existenz er vorher gar nicht richtig wahrgenommen hat.

Natürlich war Levi bewusst, was Erwin ihm immer bedeutet hat und wie sehr er an ihm hing, auch wenn er es besser nicht sollte, doch von dieser Verbindung hing weit mehr ab, als er geahnt hat. Mit Erwins letztem Atemzug ist nicht etwas in ihm gestorben, es wurde ausradiert, als wäre es nie da gewesen. Nur musste er sich erstmal an diese neue, doch vertraute Gefühlslage gewöhnen, da er einfach so lange Zeit auf Erwin geprägt gewesen ist.

Levi hätte alles für diesen Mann getan. Falsch. Er _hat_ alles für diesen Mann getan. Er hat ihm sein Herz geopfert, seinen Körper geschenkt, seine Seele verkauft, ist immer sein Schwert und Schild gewesen, seine Schachfigur.

Auch jetzt noch plagen ihn Gefühle der Reue und Gefühle der Rache. Er spürt ganz genau, dass er die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hat, doch wird er niemals den Gedanken abschütteln können, dass er für seinen Tod verantwortlich war. Seine Rachsucht ist dementsprechend eine Reaktion der Kompensation. Er _will_ die Schuld auf Zeke schieben, nicht nur, weil Zeke auch Erwins richtiger Mörder ist, sondern vor allem um seinen eigenen psychischen Zustand zu bewahren. Er bändigt dadurch seine Schuldgefühle, die ihn ansonsten bis auf die nackten Knochen zerfressen würden.

_Wem mache ich eigentlich was vor? Es kann mich gar nicht zerfressen, wenn dort nichts mehr ist. Ich bin nur noch ein Körper ohne Seele, eine Hülle ohne Inhalt, eine geprägte Münze ohne Wert, die immer noch auf der Erde verweilt. Ohne jeglichen Zweck. Ich habe kein Ziel, keine Ambitionen. Mein Leben macht keinen Sinn. Ich bin einfach nichts ohne ihn._

Er erinnert sich an Erwin, wie dieser ihn ernst ansieht mit seinen himmelblauen Augen. Etliche Male hat Levi sich in ihnen verloren. Doch am meisten schätzt er die wenigen Momente, in denen diese Augen strahlen. Egal durch welche Ursache, ob nun Glück, Erleichterung, Neugier... oder Erfüllung. In seinen letzten Tagen hat man Erwin angesehen, dass er erfüllt und zufrieden war, weil er sein Schicksal bereits akzeptiert hat. _Deshalb_ hat Levi sich umentschieden, ihm die Spritze nicht gegeben.

Die Flügel der Freiheit flattern vor seinem inneren Auge. Es ist Erwins Rücken, den er immer gedeckt hat. Was soll er nun tun, da er das alles nicht mehr ausführen kann? In den letzten Jahren hat er für Erwin gelebt, für die Menschheit, nicht für sich. Dementsprechend ist er planlos, was seine künftige Daseinsberechtigung betrifft.

Jeder, der ihm jemals wichtig war, ist lange vor ihm gegangen. Levi musste sie alle gehen sehen. Jetzt sind es nur noch er und Hanji. Und er sorgt sich wirklich darum, wie viel sie noch verkraften kann. Sie distanzieren sich von einander. Beide wollen alleine mit ihren Problemen zurecht kommen.

All diese Menschen mit ihren Sprüchen von wegen du seist nie allein, können es nicht nachvollziehen. Sie haben einfach keine Ahnung wie es ist. Oder verdammt großes Glück, wenn sie wirklich nicht allein sind. Ihnen fällt es dann einfacher, Hoffnung und Sinn zu finden, um stets mit erhobenem Haupt weiterzukämpfen.

Levi und Hanji wird dieses Glück verwehrt. Selbst als ihre Freunde noch alle am Leben waren, ist jeder alleine mit seinen Problemen fertig geworden. Sie mussten es nicht, ihre Freunde wären für sie da gewesen, doch sie wählten diesen Weg, jeder von ihnen.

Seit Erwins Dahinschwinden ist die Welt der Zwei in Schwarz getaucht. Sie sehen niemanden um sich herum und die schwarze Masse zieht sie runter. Doch Hanji ist mit ihrem beneidenswert starkem Willen gesegnet. Immerwährend wird sie voran schreiten, niemals die Hoffnung aufgeben. Sie hat ihren ganz eigenen persönlichen Ansporn, diesen Kampf zu einem Ende zu führen. Wenn nicht für sich, dann wenigstens für die nächste Generation, die sie einfach nicht im Stich lassen kann.

Und Levi? Was hat er noch, wofür es sich zu kämpfen lohnt? Natürlich will er die Jungen nicht enttäuschen und ihnen eine Hilfe sein. Er kämpft, damit sie leben. Doch das geschieht nur auf einer rationalen Ebene seines Verstandes. Schon längst fühlt er nichts dabei, wenn er sie unterstützt, voranbringt und rettet. Er tut dies wie eine Gewohnheit, als wäre er eine Marionette.

Eigentlich gehört der Ausruck "Marionette" der Vergangenheit an, denn es gibt keinen Puppenspieler mehr. Wie dieser Mann ihn in seiner Gewalt hatte... doch Levi auch so abhängig davon war - davon immer noch ist.

Aus der Schachfigur ist eine Aufziehpuppe geworden. Die Puppe wurde zuletzt aufgezogen, als Levi Erwin sein letztes Versprechen gab, doch wie man es von Spieluhren kennt, verlässt sie mitten im Lied die Kraft. Sie werden langsamer, klingen unschön und rasten ein. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, dass auch Levis Antrieb nicht mehr ausreicht.

Rache kann ein guter, starker Ansporn sein, doch nur selten hält sie ewig. Und was ist, wenn Levi seinen Racheakt vollzogen hat? Danach ist seine Existenz sinnlos. Er wird nicht mehr den Unterschied zwischen Sieg und Niederlage machen. Er will nur noch sein Versprechen erfüllen. Aber selbst in der Hinsicht scheint die Welt gegen ihn zu sein und legt ihm keine Steine, sondern unüberwindbar hohe Berge in den Weg.

_Wie es wohl Kenny ergangen ist?_ fragt sich Levi. Kenny ist sicherlich in einer ähnlichen Lage gewesen - heißt, hat einen ähnlichen Verlust erlitten. Dennoch hat er sich selbst nicht verloren und hat weitergelebt. Nicht nur das; er hat sich ein eigenes Ziel gesucht und hat danach gestrebt. Ob Levi auch jemals so etwas finden wird? Etwas, was er wirklich aus Leidenschaft verfolgen will und seinem Leben einen Sinn verleiht?

Wenn er wollte, könnte er sich einfach eine Kugel verpassen. Doch so funktioniert es nicht. Das Leben geht weiter. Seine Aufgabe ist es nicht, es zu akzeptieren, sondern etwas daraus zu machen.

Vielleicht... ist es eine neue Chance für Levi. Vielleicht hat Erwin ihn damals in seinen Anfangstagen beim Aufklärungstrupp nur vor sich selbst gerettet, damit er bis hier her kommt. Gleichzeitig war er durch diese Tat all die Zeit Erwin verpflichtet und an ihn gebunden. Jetzt ist alles anders. Da ist kein unsichtbarer Faden mehr, der ihn hält. Er steht auf seinen eigenen Füßen, ohne dass ihm jemand die Richtung bestimmt.

Mit Erwin Smiths Tod ist Levi Ackermanns Seele frei. Mit einem Mal hat sich eine Last von ihm gelöst, die er nie wahrgenommen hat... nur um Platz für eine viel größere Last zu machen. Es ist ihm endlich möglich, nach seinem eigenen Willen zu handeln. Es ist sein Leben.

Andererseits... hat er nie so eine Betrübnis und Hoffnungslosigkeit verspürt und jetzt verschlingt sie ihn und befällt sein Herz, seinen Geist, seine Seele. Er sieht nur noch trüb, sein Blick scheint tot und sein Gesicht ist starr. Welchen Sinn hat es, dass seine Seele frei ist, wenn sie so verkrüppelt und schwach ist? Was bringt es ihm, sein Leben wieder zu haben, wenn sein bisheriger einziger Lebenssinn nun fort ist? Er hat als Gossenjunge mehr für sich gelebt, als er jetzt jemals imstande wäre. Sein Leben begann ohne Sonnenlicht und es wird auch ohne das Funkeln der Sterne enden.

,,Wie konnte ich nur-" Er bricht zusammen, ehe er es aussprechen kann. _Wie konnte ich auch nur für einen Moment glauben, dass es noch etwas wie einen Sinn geben könnte_? beendet er das, was er realisiert hat, in Gedanken.

Er sieht auf und vor ihm erscheint Erwin. Wie ein Schutzengel erscheint er ihm in goldenem Licht. Levi will bei dem Anblick lächeln, doch gleichzeitig steht ihm die Angst ins Gesicht geschrieben. Erwin, der ihm hätte entgegenlächeln können, um ihm Geborgenheit zuzusichern, weist absolut keine Mimik auf. Der Blonde streckt seine rechte Hand nach Levi aus - eine hilfsbereite Geste auf den ersten Blick.

Plötzlich erscheint da wieder dieses Gefühl, dieser unsichtbare, hauchdünne, aber reißfeste Strang zwischen ihnen beiden. Erwin ergreift ihn blitzartig und zieht daran. Im selben Moment schlingt sich etwas um Levis zarten Hals und zieht sich fest. Der dünne Faden schneidet tief in sein Fleisch, doch er blutet nicht. Er spürt nur das Ziehen eines Mannes, dem er nicht entkommen kann, es vielleicht sogar nicht will. Und dieser Mann ist Erwin Smith.

**Author's Note:**

> Bis dass der Tod uns scheidet? Nicht mit mir. Für immer heißt für immer!
> 
> Habe erst die Idee aufgegriffen, dass man vom Ackerbond befreit ist, wenn einer von beiden stirbt. But hell no, it turned out the exact opposite, welp. This fic is as twisted as I am. Welcome in my mind.


End file.
